


Karma Is Not Petty

by dreamlandsandwich, Pinklovely



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, M/M, discord conversation gone off the rails, don't listen to what he says, don't take this seriously, karma is petty, original concept for a serious fic, turned into crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlandsandwich/pseuds/dreamlandsandwich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklovely/pseuds/Pinklovely
Summary: Karma wasn't petty. He really wasn't. He was just trying to get back at Nagisa - everything wasn't supposed tobackfire.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Kayano Kaede, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Asano Gakushuu/Kayano Kaede, Asano Gakushuu/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Karma Is Not Petty

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning was actually my original concept for a serious karmagisa fic - but then I discussed it with [@dreamlandsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlandsandwich) on discord and well, it turned into something else completely

Karma wasn’t _petty_. No, definitely not. He was just getting back Nagisa – it was justice. Karma had thought when Nagisa asked to hang out with him, that it would be just the two of them. But lo and behold, he saw Sugino seated comfortably beside Nagisa. This was justice, justice for him. Which is why Karma thought of an excellent plan to get back at Nagisa.

“Asano-kun, wanna hang out with Nagisa and I after school?” _It was the perfect plan._

“What? Why would I want to hang out with you, we aren’t even frie-”

“I’ll tell you about Korosensei,” Karma smirked, he knew it would be easy to convince Asano with information he so desperately wanted.

“Meet me at the gates _immediately_ after school.”

That was how it happened – that was how Karma ended up seated beside his rival. Never in his life had Karma felt so disgusted with what was happening. Asano and Nagisa had ended up talking about their parents and seemed to be enjoying themselves. What.

“Oh yes, my father used to…”

“Well, my mum would…”

Karma didn’t have any opportunity to cut in. It seemed to go on for ages.

Before Karma knew it, Asano and Nagisa started hanging out often. _What_.

“Asano-kun, stop spending so much time around Nagisa.”

“ _You_ were the one who invited me to hang out with you two,” Asano smirked, “and if you ask me, we seemed to be the ones hanging out, not you.”

 _No way_. He was wrong – Karma wasn’t the one at fault here. Yet years seemed to pass, on and on, the clock never stopped ticking. Karma wasn’t being petty, he wasn’t-

“Hey, Karma. Gakushuu and I are getting married in September. Want to be my best man?”

_What._

_Well, that was funny._

Karma held off his answer, he told Nagisa he would take a while to make his decision. The next thing he knew, he found himself talking to Kayano.

“So, Nagisa asked you to be his best man?” Kayano sighed, “at least you mean that much to him for him to ask you that… Welcome to the reject corner!”

How was that supposed to help? It didn’t matter, though, because Karma had suddenly gotten a brilliant idea.

“Kayano-chan, let’s get married. Now.”

“What!?”

“Hey, Nagisa. Kayano-chan and I are getting married in August. Want to be my best man?”

“Oh, congratulations! I’d be happy to be your best man!”

 _What_.

Like the blink of an eye, Karma was watching Kayano walk down the aisle towards him. And soon she was beside him.

“Congratulations, Karma!” Nagisa smiled cheerfully.

He was _cute_.

It took a second of averting his gaze and staring at Kayano before Karma realised what he had to do next. He saw Kayano slowly closing the distance between them before-

Karma did not want to describe what came after _that_. _THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN_.

“Um, Karma? This might sound kind of weird but… I don’t think I really love Gakush-”

“Oh, thank God.” Karma was going to face palm and bang his head into a wall a million times.

“What?”

“Let’s swap.”

“ _What!?_ ” Nagisa looked shocked. “Wait, don’t you have to divorce Kayano first? How does this even work!?”

So Karma happily divorced Kayano and married Nagisa. This was how he _knew_ , he was not being petty. Everything worked out in the end and they all lived happily ever after. The end.

“Wait, does that mean I have to marry Asano-kun now!?” Kayano cried out.

**Author's Note:**

> poor kayano tbh, didn't deserve any of this  
> thanks a lot to my co-author, angel :)
> 
> (sorry if anyone was waiting for a chapter on Karma: After Story! I have to put a lot more thought into that fic than I do with my crack fics)


End file.
